As Long As You're Mine
by apermissivemommy
Summary: [oneshot, Tyzula Advent Calendar] In her head, Ty Lee warred with herself. She tried to redirect the arousing images to her husband, but she failed miserably. She could not force her heart to stop loving Azula or stop beating so fast.


_AN: A late entry for Tyzula Advent Day 8. The prompt is "Homewrecker," and this is pure smut._

* * *

Azula always considered Ty Lee to be hers, regardless of their legitimate relationship status. Or of Ty Lee's relationship status.

They stood alone at Ty Lee's house on Kyoshi Island. She lived there with her husband, a man she deeply loved. His hands were rough but his heart was soft. She wanted Azula to visit, yes, but… but… she forgot how it felt to be around her.

Last night, Ty Lee had a dream about her that warmed her thighs.

Now, it was a struggle to look her in the eyes.

They swam in the icy water, just the two of them. Ty Lee's husband was a few towns away selling animal pelts. They were alone and Ty Lee wished she had someone as a barrier.

Azula was shivering. Ty Lee knew she needed to remedy it; she already changed into her fur-lined blue robe without thinking about the princess.

 _Her_ princess.

"You're soaking. I have some clothes," said Ty Lee sweetly.

Once they arrived in her tiny bedroom, Ty Lee pulled out a loose, wavy, red swath of fabric that apparently qualified as clothing. Yet, Azula accepted it.

Ty Lee watched her. She had seen Azula change a thousand times in her life, but she could not keep her eyes off her, as if they were teenagers in lust again. Ty Lee felt a wave of heat wash over her and shivered. She shoved the thoughts away. She was married. This could not happen.

Yet, she had been dreaming about Azula. _That dream_. And seeing her. And thinking about her lips and hands and cerulean flames.

No. Marriage was a sacrament and she would remain faithful.

Ty Lee sat down on her bed and forced a smile as Azula finished getting dressed. Azula spun around and smirked when she saw how Ty Lee sweated, how Ty Lee gazed at her, that pure _longing_ that begged to be exploited.

In her head, Ty Lee warred with herself. She tried to redirect the arousing images to her husband, but she failed miserably. She could not force her heart to stop loving or stop beating so fast.

Azula walked to her.

"Do you want me?" she asked huskily.

Ty Lee waited. The proper answer was 'no,' yet…

"Yes," Ty Lee whispered.

Azula embraced her and slid onto her lap. Her skin was smooth and feverish, so unlike the man Ty Lee dedicated several years to. Ty Lee pressed her lips to Azula's neck, feeling the throbbing pulse there, and knew she tasted sweeter than any man ever could.

They both feel a similar low fire starting in the core of their stomachs. As they kissed again and again that wetness built between their thighs. Azula traced her fingers over Ty Lee's breasts, teasing rock hard nipples through her shirt and Ty Lee pulled the fabric barrier off of herself.

Azula dug in deeper. Ty Lee arched into the contact, releasing a tiny moan that she could not control at the sensation. Azula's teeth caressed her sensitive earlobe and Ty Lee gasped, bracing herself against the mattress.

"Am I the only one for you?" The husky whisper in Ty Lee's ear sent shivers through her trembling body and made her whimper. Azula lightly bit down and Ty Lee tried to resist caving in. "Answer me immediately."

"Yes," Ty Lee gasped out. "Yes."

"Yes what?" breathed Azula.

"Yes, you're the only one for me," Ty Lee said, and she thought perhaps she meant it.

Azula's sharp nails trail down across Ty Lee's exposed skin, leaving slightly bloody welts in their wake. It makes Ty Lee moan.

Her hips bucked of their own accord. Azula smirked victoriously.

They slipped away from each other for a moment and started to undress. They finished, leaving clothes strewn about the room and sunk into each other naked atop the messy bed.

Ty Lee lost all resistance when her—her ex-girlfriend—her ex-lover—the woman she was cheating on her husband with—slid her fingers down and stroked her clit in a fast, hard rhythm.

The ivory hand, so soft, so unlike the calloused ones Ty Lee thought she loved, increases its pace, causing Ty Lee to grab the blankets and steady herself. She truly forgot how illicit this was when she could do nothing but moan, tremble and whisper Azula's name again and again. She melted around her, legs jerking slightly.

Ty Lee swept around and laid Azula down in her bed. Her marriage bed. She should not do this. But… as long as Azula was hers… she wanted to savor this. After it was over, she would have to pretend it never happened. Try to forget something beautiful.

She slipped her leg between Azula's thighs. The princess moaned, thrusting her hips upwards. The arousal hit them with the intensity of a hurricane.

Azula writhed as Ty Lee's fingers danced over her. She sucked on her neck and Azula closed her eyes, surrendering to the bliss.

Ty Lee decided that just for this moment, she would not let any other person in the world exist but Azula. She could no longer think about the life she planned to build with a man she loved. A man she thought she loved until now.

She parted Azula's legs wider and slipped down to explore the princess's sex with her tongue.

A sharp scream was torn from Azula's throat at the sudden sensation and she instinctively buried her hands in Ty Lee's hair. She wrapped her legs around her head and started to rock her hips against her face.

There was no remembering a marriage anymore.

No remembering that there was absolutely no future for her and Azula.

Just giving all she could as Azula felt her climax approaching and pulled almost violently at Ty Lee's hair.

Ty Lee positioned two fingers at her entrance, slowly starting to enter. She slid in and out, fiercely, until the coaxed the tidal wave of pleasure rippling through Azula in electric waves.

Yet, Ty Lee did not stop until another orgasm tore through her princess, Azula's sore throat barely able to make another sound.

They locked eyes.

"This was wrong," Ty Lee whispered as the ecstasy quickly began to fade. She remembered him and it _hurt_. She felt pleasure on one hand and pain on the other and it was not as fun as it sounds.

"This was just one night. Just one moment," Azula whispered.

Ty Lee hoped that justified what she did.


End file.
